Ordemo Nordal
Ordemo Nordal, a male Caeliar, lived in Axion during the 22nd century. He served as the leader of the Quorum, which was the governmental entity of Axion. His title, tanwa-seynorral, was described as an idiom meaning 'first among equals'. In 2168, the arrived at Erigol seeking assistance in repairing their damaged vessel. Typically the Caeliar would have shifted the Columbia to another galaxy but Inyx argued on behalf of the vessel to allow it to approach and make orbit. However, the crew was forced to remain as permanent guests of the Caeliar. Captain Erika Hernandez was able to twice appeal for audience with Nordal and the Quorum; the first time was three days after their arrival, when she questioned their situation. She was granted a second audience after the away team's MACOs decided to rebel against their imprisonment, hoping to find a way back to Earth using the Caeliar subspace tunnel technology; Hernandez insisted on speaking to her crew, and was able to talk them down from further hostile actions. ( |Gods of Night}}) After the Great Work apparatus was destabilized, the city of Axion launched from the planet. Ordemo led the gestalt in discussions over the blame that would be placed on the Earth Starfleet officers, and a preemtive displacement of Earth and the entire human species. However, Inyx presented findings that indicated the interference had no effect on the Great Work, and the entire situation was a self-consistent causal loop. Based on this, Ordemo allowed the four remaining officers to stay as their guests but placed under restrictions. After the other three died, Erika was secretly infused with catoms by Inyx to extend her life. Erika hid her new talents from Inyx for a time, but secretly utilized them, often listening in on the gestalt and specifically Ordemo Nordal; the catoms also allowed her access to Caeliar technology, which she used to tap into the historical database on Earth. However, her intrusion was discovered, and Ordemo chastised Erika and sanctioned Inyx. Erika was dismissed first, and when she was gone, Ordemo warned Inyx that if he could not control her, they would be forced to displace her to some distant galaxy where she would weaken, grow old, and die. After the mistakenly stumbled upon New Erigol, he allowed an audience with Deanna Troi, who attempted to convince the gestalt to allow the vessel to leave. Ordemo dismissed her suggestions as repeats to previous pleas the Earth Starfleet officers had made, and countered her every argument calmly. The Titan's arrival also revealed the presence of the subspace tunnels emanating from FGC-SR37-758, the supernova caused by the destruction of Erigol. Ordemo declared that the primitive civilizations of the galaxy could not be trusted to use the passages wisely and was pleased Inyx had already begun calculations to collapse the network with a series of soliton pulses. ( |Mere Mortals}}) Erika Hernandez was able to escape from New Erigol aboard the which she helped depart as well. It was some time before she contacted Axion and Ordemo again; when she did so, she proposed that the Caeliar interfere in the Borg Invasion of 2381 by helping the Borg. Erika's proximity to the Borg and studying their technology had made her realize that they must be ancient Caeliar, fused from the survivors of the Mantilis crash. Erika had Axion moved to the Azure Nebula, where they lured the entire attacking Borg fleet. As the Borg attempted to assimilate Captain Hernandez, she acted as a conduit for the Caeliar gestalt, who met their hostility with compassion. Ordemo focused the gestalt's powers in pushing aside the Borg Collective's defenses and the Borg Queen, finding their core essence - the fragments of consciousness of Sedín. After dissolving their former companion, the Caeliar gestalt echoed the agonies of taking a life, but Ordemo gave the blessing of absolution, as there had been no other way. Erika Hernandez and Ordemo convinced the rest of the gestalt to absorb the former Collective to bolster their numbers and continue their Great Work. ( |Lost Souls}}) Category:Caeliar Category:Political leaders